


Not the weirdest shit I’ve seen

by Quakerlass



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, nice Loki, understanding Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted at the request of an anon on my Tumblr not beta’d so apologies for the many mistakes I’m sure are here.</p>
<p>The story starts when Loki appears and captures Clint and continues up to and past the end of The Avengers. </p>
<p>Clint is at least partly under the control of the tesseract so possible non-con.</p>
<p>Obviously it’s completely different from the actual end of the film and of course I do not own marvel or make any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the weirdest shit I’ve seen

Loki couldn’t remember ever being as exhausted as he was when they escaped shield HQ. He hid it from his newly gained men but he knew that Clint saw. When he’d first seen the archer he’d known that he had heart, and he was already being proved right in his choice of second in command.

The archer soon had the men organised, sending them to find everything they needed to complete Loki’s plan. Dr Selvig was sent to a lab Clint knew, with the Tesseract, to start work.

Loki couldn’t remember when he’d last ate or slept, of course as a god he could live without both for considerable periods of time but not forever, and after his experiences with the Chitauri he needed to get his energy back if he was to succeed in his plan.

Once the last of the men were organised Clint said, “Come on boss. I’ve got a safe house for us to go to.” The archer had a couple of places no one, not even Tasha, knew about.

It was just the two of them that walked into the small house on the outskirts of the city. Clint took Loki’s arm. “C’mon boss, let’s get you something to eat.”

Loki attempted to yank his arm away, spluttering something about `not needing help, ` but Clint only held on tighter and manoeuvred him into a chair, before moving over to the small kitchen where he started to prepare some food.

“There’s not a lot here I’m afraid boss, but you need to eat something.”

Loki barely noticed the soup Clint prepared for him, when he finished Clint helped him up and led him into the bedroom.

Loki flinched away as he realised in his exhaustion he was losing his ability to hide his true form. His pale Aesir colouring fading to blue with curving lines that covered his body, eyes becoming bright red, but Clint didn’t react.

“Are you not afraid Hawk?” asked Loki in surprise.

“Sorry boss,” Clint answered with a smile, “but on the list of weird shit I’ve seen, you don’t even make the top ten.”

Loki was surprised, who knew that a mortal could be more accepting of his true from than his own family.

He settled down in the simple, but comfortable, bed having removed his clothes leaving only a pair of soft fabric pants. He watched Clint perch on the window ledge with his bow close at hand.

“Wake me in a couple of hours Hawk and I will keep watch from then while you sleep.”

“Yes boss,” answered Clint, although he had no intention of waking Loki, not when it was obvious he needed the sleep. He’d never been very good at obeying orders.

While keeping an eye on the surrounding countryside Clint kept glancing over at the sleeping god. He looked, peaceful, and almost childlike Clint thought, his colouring having now returned to Asgardian pale skin and blue / green eyes.

Clint could see Loki was afraid of something, and he wondered if there was a way to persuade him to give up his plans of world domination and join Shield. Phil had talked to him about the avenger’s initiative and Clint thought Loki was a prime candidate to join.

 

When Loki awoke he was surprised to see sunlight flooding the room, it was the first time he’d slept for so long since before he found out the truth about his parentage. The first time he felt safe enough to totally relax he realised.

A glance at the window revealed a smiling Clint still perched on the ledge. “Morning boss.”

“Hawk, I told you to wake me.”

Clint shrugged, “You needed the sleep more boss; I’m used to going without.”

“You need some rest Hawk. You must be on your best form if we are to succeed. Now I will prepare some food and keep watch while you get some rest.”

“Yes boss.” Clint propped his bow beside the bed and slipped under the covers, uniform and all. He grinned as Loki started to speak, “don’t worry; I can sleep perfectly well like this.”

Shaking his head Loki made his way into the kitchen, now wondering if he’d made the right choice putting the archer as second in command. The sceptre was supposed to give him complete control over whoever it touched but that didn’t seem to be happening with Clint. What had he saddled himself with he thought, before realising he was smiling for the first time in many long years.

Loki searched the cupboards for something to eat; the best he could come up with was some cereal and some kind of preserved milk. Not the greatest breakfast he’d ever eaten but better than nothing and he needed the energy.

A glance into the bedroom showed Clint already fast asleep. Loki smiled; he never thought he’d be interested in a mortal. But this one was different, Clint’s cheeky sense of humour, his determination, the way he never obeyed orders, attracted Loki. He was quite different to other mortals Loki had seen, and very different to other Asgardians.

Now he had his strength back Loki spent a few minutes setting wards round the building so they would have plenty of warning if anyone approached, and to dampen any sense of his magic, just in case Shield had found a way to track it. None of the men were due back until later in the day so anyone approaching the building would mean trouble.

There was nothing in the safe house for him to do, there were no books and he didn’t want to wake Clint with the TV or radio, so he walked back into the bedroom, slipped into bed with the archer and was soon fast asleep again.

 

Clint woke to find he had one arm round Loki’s waist, while Loki had wrapped one of his legs round him. He lay for a while looking at Loki’s pale face surrounded by a halo of jet-black hair.

“It’s rude to stare Hawk,” murmured Loki not opening his eyes.

Clint smiled, “you shouldn’t be so good to look at then boss. You look kinda cute actually.”

Loki’s eyes opened wide. “Cute.” He demanded, “I am an immortal god and a frost giant I am not cute.”

“You are though.” Clint reached up and began to stroke Loki’s hair.

“Do you call all your colleagues cute?” asked Loki after a moment.

“Well I tried it with Phil but he wasn’t impressed. Me and Nat have, well you know, but I’d never call her cute, she’d kill me.”

“So you are saying I am less fearsome than your Black Widow?”

“You are pretty scary, but nah Nat is worse.” He frowned, “I’m not looking forward to going up against her.”

Loki didn’t like the look that came into Clint’s eyes and, without really thinking about what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed him. Clint froze for a moment before kissing back, using the hand that was still in Loki’s hair to pull him closer.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Clint.

Loki laughed amazed, “are you?”

“Are you kidding? Lose the chance to sleep with you?”

Still smiling, Loki pulled Clint on top of him and began to unzip Clint’s vest, sliding his hands over the muscular chest he was slowly revealing. Clint sighed, enjoying the cool nimble fingers moving over him, stroking his smooth chest, and teasing his nipples.

Leaning down he pulled Loki into a deep kiss, letting the god slid his tongue into his mouth while he slid his hand between them and gently stroked Loki’s growing hardness through the soft pants.

Loki moaned into Clint’s mouth, before pushing him up so he could unzip Clint’s pants and push them down releasing his cock. He wrapped his long fingers round it and gently squeezed causing Clint to gasp out, “oh boss.”

“Don’t call me that, call me Loki.”

“Yes bo... Loki,” answered Clint smiling down at him. “Now why don’t you let me look after you?” And he slid down the bed resting himself between Loki’s legs. He slowly pulled down Loki’s pants murmuring “beautiful,” at the sight of him. Loki sighed as Clint ran his tongue up his impressive length and sucked the head into his mouth, one hand holding himself up and the other cupping Loki’s balls. He ran a hand through Clint’s short brown hair, not directing, just enjoying the contact. His other hand squeezed Clint’s arm, feeling the resistance of the muscles. As Clint took him deeper into his mouth Loki threw his head back and began to thrust into Clint’s hot and willing mouth. He could only gasp out a series of noises as Clint began to hum around him. It took a surprisingly short time for him to come, crying out wordlessly.

As Loki got his breath back Clint pulled off him and kissed him softly on the hip.

Loki cupped Clint’s cheek and pulled him up for another deep kiss.

“What next Hawk? How do I repay the compliment?”

Clint’s eyes were dark as he looked at him. “I want your fingers round me Loki. I want you to make me come all over those perfect hands.”

“Hmm, I think that can be arranged.” Loki purred.

Clint gasped as Loki’s cool fingers wrapped round him; Loki began to slowly stroke him, only smirking as Clint said, “Please Loki, faster, please.”

“You are not the only one who fails to obey orders, Hawk.”

It wasn’t long though before Loki gave in and began to stroke and squeeze Clint rhythmically, he seemed to know exactly what he liked. Clint’s cry’s and the way he moaned Loki’s name was amazing, Loki decided that whatever happened he was going to keep his Hawk. Realising that Clint was about to come he moved faster and whispered, “Come for me Hawk.” Clint came with a loud cry covering Loki’s hand in his hot come.

“Wow that was something else.”

“How very descriptive.” Loki smiled.

“Well, you didn’t hire me for my language skills.” Replied Clint snuggling up to Loki, wrapping his arms round him. 

Loki sighed and settled down with Clint sprawled on top of him, already asleep. It was strange for him to feel this level of intimacy. There were none in Asgard he would trust this way, and he certainly never thought he could feel anything for a lowly mortal, but Clint wasn’t like the others.

He wrapped his arms round Clint and fell asleep vowing to think more on this change in his thoughts in the morning.

 

He hadn’t been asleep long when he realised he was back in his `room` on the Chitauri mother ship with Thanos.

The Chitauri leader was smiling nastily at him.

“Well, well. Do not tell me you have copied your brother and been seduced by a pathetic mortal?”

Loki turned his face away, “do not be absurd, I would not succumb to sentiment. It is merely another way to control him. Your sceptre is useful enough I suppose, but this way I can find out all I need to know from the little Hawk.”

“He will be very useful to me too. You see I know you don’t care about dying, and I know if you lost you would find a way to escape from me, even if it was death. But now, now if you don’t get me what I want I’ll take your little pet and make him scream for me.”

Loki’s face paled. “I told you I have no feelings for the mortal. I slept with him in furtherance of my plan only. Now, why don’t you send me back so I can complete my plan?” Thanos stared at him; he could see Loki’s lie and Loki knew it.

“Very well I will send you back, but remember what will happen to him if you fail to get me what I want.”

Loki woke with a gasp back in the safe house. He glanced at Clint who was still asleep. Damn it Thanos was right; he was exactly like his brother. Seduced by a mortal, letting sentiment disrupt his thoughts to the extent that he was already planning how best to keep him safe rather than how to win.

The first step would be to sever himself from Clint, it would be painful for both of them but it would be better, safer, in the end.

He slipped from the bed and was dressed standing looking out the window when Clint woke.

“Loki,” he murmured leaning up.

“Do not call me that, I am your master nothing more. And you will address me as such.”

Clint frowned, “but last night.”

“Did you really think I could feel something for a pathetic mortal?” Loki said harshly. “Now get up, we need to get to the rendezvous point, we have a war to win.”

“Yes… master.” Answered Clint getting up and grabbing his bow. What a fool he’d been, he’d got attached to people quickly before (just look at Nat) and it was bound to go wrong eventually, it was just a shame it had to happen now. Still if Loki wanted it professional only then that’s what he would get.

 

Loki watched as Clint fired arrow after arrow, taking down the Chitauri flyers. He wondered who’d won him back for the avengers. The battle that had been going so well was suddenly going wrong but at least if he lost Clint was back with the avengers and would be safe.

He stared as Clint fired at him, was that really the best he could do? He’d hoped the archer would be good enough to kill him. He almost laughed as the arrow exploded throwing him to the ground. He made a last ditch effort to force them to kill him, but ended up crushed against Stark’s floor with Clint’s hatred filled eyes glaring at him, that hurt more than being smashed against the floor.

Clint didn’t come near him all the time he was held on the helicarrier. Loki guessed he was being tested to be sure he was no longer under his control. Well he would pass with flying colours; Loki knew the archer hated him now.

As Thor stood waiting to take him back to Asgard he fought to keep his face neutral as Clint gave him his best `we beat you good smile. ` Yes they had, in more ways than they could imagine.

 

Loki paced in his room where he was under house arrest, waiting for Odin to decide what to do with him. He hoped it was execution that would be better than continuing with things the way they were, he’d though everyone hated him before, but now, now it was much worse.

He looked up in surprise as the door opened and Heimdall walked in.

“Has the Allfather decided on his judgement?”

“No, I thought you might be interested to know the archer has been cleared for active service.”

“Why would that interest me?” asked Loki raising his eyes defiantly.

Heimdall just looked at him with those disconcerting golden eyes.

“He hates me for what I did.” Said Loki dropping his eyes.

“He puzzles over it certainly but he also misses you. He still believes you could be a successful member of the avengers.”

Loki laughed scornfully. “Do not think to make fun of me, guardian.”

“I do not, if you requested it of your father he would send you to Midgard as he did your brother.”

“Never, I will not go there to be reviled, now please leave.”

Loki’s thoughts were in turmoil. Hawk still thought of him? Still thought he could change? No, it must be some kind of trick.

Heimdall had always reported to Odin and if Loki wouldn’t speak to him then he would have to report the facts to Odin himself.

“My lord, thank you for granting me this audience.”

“For you guardian I will always listen.”

“I wish to discuss Prince Loki.”

Odin sighed, “Does he wish to speak to me?”

“Nay my lord, he will not speak even to defend himself, therefore I would speak for him.”

“You? And what would you say to defend my wayward son?”

“I have seen his heart my lord. He harbours strong feelings for the mortal he held entranced with the sceptre whilst on Midgard.”

“A mortal? And what does this mortal feel for the monster who enslaved his will?”

“He hates what happened but he still thinks of your son. He believes he can be saved. I believe that if you return Prince Loki to Midgard with help from this mortal he could regain himself.”

“You would have me release him to Midgard after all that has happened?”

“If you reduced his power as you did his brothers, yes I would do so.”

“I need time to consider this guardian.”

“Of course my lord.” Heimdall bowed and turned to leave.

“Heimdall?” Odin called after him.

“Yes my lord.”

“What does this mortal remember of my son?”

“He remembers his beauty as a frost giant my lord.”

Odin stared, “he was not afraid?”

“No my lord.”

“I would speak with this remarkable mortal. Please ask Thor to bring him here.”

“He would not come alone my lord.”

“Very well, inform him to bring one other whom he trusts.”

“Yes my lord.”

 

Clint was speechless when Thor returned with the news that Odin wanted to speak to him.

“But why me? What can I tell him?”

“He still hopes my brother can be helped.”

“Hey,” called Tony, “don’t give up on the chance to meet a king. I’ll go with you; I’ve met royalty before you know.”

“Yeah and look how that turned out.” Muttered Bruce.

“Well how was I supposed to know you’re not supposed to hug the Queen of England?”

“Well if you’d read the briefing notes like you were supposed to.”

“Alright,” Clint interrupted, before the argument could get going. “If I go, and I’m not saying I will, we’ll all go. Whatever Odin has to say he can say to everyone, we are a team after all.”

 

They were astonished by the throne room, which seemed even bigger being empty except for the avengers (plus Phil) with Odin sitting high above them on his throne.

Odin made no comment about the presence of the whole team, Thor having explained that it was the only way Clint would agree to come.

“Clinton Barton.” Odin’s voice rang through the throne room, “come forward.”

Clint stepped forward, “Lord.”

“I wish to discuss my son with you.” Odin raised a hand and Heimdall entered leading Loki into the room. He was wearing the gag and chains he’d been wearing when Thor had taken him back to Asgard. For a moment Clint remembered how Loki had looked when he first saw him and he wondered if he’d been allowed anything to eat since his return home.

Unconsciously he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Loki had used him to try and take over his world; he couldn’t start feeling sorry for him.

Loki froze when he saw the avengers. So this was to be his punishment. Without his magic he would not be able to stand up to a single member of the team.

As Heimdall led him to the throne he kept his face neutral not wanting anyone to have the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Clint looked back at Odin. “What would you have me say lord?”

“I have to judge Loki for his actions on Midgard. The usual punishment would be death.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “However if you asked for clemency that sentence could be commuted to imprisonment here on Asgard or exile to Midgard. You were the most injured by Loki’s actions therefore you have the right to influence my decision.”

Clint stared for a moment not hearing Tony’s, `what about me? He threw me out of a window`. Followed by a yelp as Natasha hit the engineer upside the head.

Clint stood looking between Odin and Loki. “Lord I cannot make that decision.”

“Yet I would hear your views.”

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

Odin nodded, “you may have until the morning. Thor, please show them to their rooms.”

Their rooms were almost as opulent as the throne room. They had separate bedrooms surrounding a central common room, which contained several couches, and a large table filled with food, which the avengers, except for Clint, rushed towards.

Natasha, of course, noticed Clint making his way to his room. “Not hungry? Now I’m really worried.”

“What do you think? I’m being asked to pass judgement on someone who might be executed because of what I say.”

“Clint, we pass those kinds of judgements every day, we’ve both killed. And after what Loki did to you don’t you think he deserves to be punished?”

Clint sighed. “I don’t know Tasha. Please just let me think about it.”

“Ok,” she nodded, “I’ll keep the others busy.”

 

Clint spent most of the night tossing and turning, before getting up and pacing the room.

When dawn began to creep through the window he gave up trying to think and went for a shower. As he washed he saw the scar on his side and remembered Nat giving that to him in Budapest. She had seriously been trying to kill him, but she was now part of the team and without her they might all be dead or enslaved.

He sighed his decision was made; the others might not like it but what the hell.

He stayed in his room until Thor came to fetch them. Not wanting to discuss his decision with anyone.

When they entered the throne room everything was as before.

Clint slowly approached the throne. “Lord, I have made my decision. I would ask for clemency. And I would ask that Loki return to Midgard with us to make amends there for what he did.”

“And what do your team mates think of this?”

Clint looked round at them, Natasha and Bruce both gave him the `you have to ask about second chances look. ` Tony shrugged, `what the hell, it could be fun. ` Steve nodded, `if the others agree. ` Phil just gave him a look which said `bringing home a stray again. Well it worked out well last time. `

Odin, who had watched the exchange with interest, nodded. He turned to Heimdall who had returned Loki to the throne room, still gagged although the chains had been removed.

“Very well, remove the gag. Loki, what say you? Will you go with this mortal who is willing to give you another chance?” asked Odin.

Loki barely glanced at the Allfather, instead he stared at Clint.

“Why? Why do you offer me this chance Hawk?”

Clint waved at the others, “We’ve all had second chances.”

“Do not try to lie to me Hawk. Tell me the real reason.”

Clint shrugged, “that is the real reason. I was given a second chance and I think you should have one too.”

“I don’t believe you,” Loki hissed. “After all I did how you can offer me another chance?”

“I remember ok,” Clint yelled suddenly. “I remember everything; I remember what happened what we did, how, how you were with me when you let your guard down. When you didn’t hide anymore and I want other people to see that part of you. To see you can be more than that mask you show people.”

Clint stopped, his mouth opening and closing for a moment as if he wanted to say more. Everyone was staring at him.

Loki looked at him for a moment before walking down the steps to him and placing his hands on Clint’s shoulders.

“Thank you Hawk.” He said quietly looking into Clint’s eyes. “I have a few things I would like to collect, and then I will return to Midgard with you.” And with that he turned on his heel and left the room.

“We’ll go and collect our things too.” Said Steve and they went back to their rooms.

“Sooo,” said Tony, “what exactly did you two get up to then. According to the reports you can’t remember anything.”

“You’ve seen the report? How did you manage that?” interrupted Coulson.

“Oh please, of course I’ve seen the report. Now come on Cupid spill, what did you get up to with reindeer games?”

“None of your business Stark, the report says all you need to know.”

“Oh come on really?”

“Stark.” Said Natasha ominously “leave it, it doesn’t matter now.”

Tony huffed but didn’t say anything further.

They had just finished packing up when the door opened and Loki entered carrying a small bag.

“Is that all you’re bringing?” asked Clint in surprise. “And I thought I travelled light.”

“It is all I require, I have few memories of this place I wish to bring away with me.”

“I take it Odin has taken care of everything.” Asked Steve gesturing vaguely at Loki.

“Yes, I still have my powers but I am under a spell and if I cast certain enchantments I will be killed.”

“Oh ok.” Mumbled Steve looking away, clearly embarrassed. “We’d better go then.”

As they arrived back at avengers tower Clint showed Loki to the spare room that would be his.

“Hawk,” Loki hesitated, “thank you.”

“No problem. I really do think you deserve a second chance you know.”

“Do you really remember what happened or was that a ploy?”

“No I remember, I always did, it just seemed easier to let Shield think I didn’t. Also I didn’t really want to remember being used.”

Loki smiled a little sadly. “Would you be happier believing that?”

“Are you saying there was another reason?” asked Clint.

“The Chitauri would have killed you to get to me, once they saw I felt something for you. The best solution seemed to be to pretend I only faked attraction to get what I wanted and to get you back to the avengers and lose the battle.”

“You lost because of me?”

“Among other reasons, I knew that if I lost I’d be taken back to Asgard and executed. It would be the perfect escape from Thanos and from what I’d done.”

“Look, why don’t we start again.”

“What do you mean?” Loki frowned.

“Let’s go on a date, get to know each other. Who knows perhaps we’ll actually get on? We did have some fun and the sex was amazing.”

Loki laughed. “That it was. But what would your friends say.”

“They won’t be too bothered. You’re not the first person on the team I’ve dated after all. We won’t be able to go out anywhere, it’ll take ages before Shield accept you’re on our side. But we could have a movie night.”

“What is a movie night?”

“Of course you don’t have the movies in Asgard.” Clint’s eyes lit up. “This is going to be so much fun. Come on get unpacked and we’ll watch die hard, you’ll just love that.”

Shaking his head Loki put down his bag and let Clint pull him from the room.

It turned out that Loki didn’t like die hard, but he did enjoy watching Clint watching the film. He got so animated despite having obviously seen the film several times before, judging by the way he could recite almost all the dialogue.

When the film was over Clint walked Loki back to his room.

“Thank you Clint, that was most entertaining.” Loki leaned down and kissed Clint on the cheek. “I will see you at breakfast.” And with that he whisked inside and shut the door on a surprised Clint.

Well, he thought, after everything it was only natural that Loki would be nervous, he could be patient.

For their next date Loki made Clint dinner. Steve having told him this was something that Midgardians did to woo someone.

They both had a good time, Loki told Clint stories about his childhood and the pranks he’d played. Clint of course had many stories about his time in the circus. The night however ended in the same way with Loki kissing Clint before saying goodnight and shutting the door on him.

After several more dates ended like this Clint began to think that Loki really was using him. After all his integration into the team was going much easier having Clint on his side.

They were sitting watching a French impressionist film which Bruce had suggested Loki might like. Clint had snuggled up against Loki’s chest with Loki’s arm round him. He’d fallen asleep almost as soon as the film started, listening to Bruce and Loki discuss what was going on in the film. Which Clint had thought was the dullest thing ever.

When he woke he heard Loki still talking but he didn’t move he just enjoyed the rumble of Loki’s voice. As he woke a little more he realised Loki and Bruce were talking about him.

“So, you and Clint?”

“What about us?”

“Why are you hurting him? I mean it seems pretty obvious to me that you love him.”

Loki was silent for a moment before answering. “I do.” He said quietly. “But I do not wish him to feel obligated.”

Bruce gave a little laugh. “Obligated? And I thought you were an observant man. Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you?”

Loki sighed again. “You don’t understand, when we were together, before, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of him. I was in a position of power. All the things I complained about my brother doing I did.” He stopped when he realised Bruce was laughing.

“You took advantage of Clint. Loki he never obeys orders. You’d have known if he didn’t want to do it trust me.”

At this point Clint felt he’d heard enough and yawned stretching and pretending to wake up.

“Hey, has your awful movie finished?”

“It was not awful,” Loki huffed. “It was fascinating. Thank you Bruce for introducing me to it.”

“Yeah, thanks Bruce.” Said Clint sarcastically. Chuckling as Loki shushed him. “Well as long as you’ve finished I think I’ll go to bed.”

“You have just slept for three hours here.” Said Loki fondly.

“Well I need my beauty sleep don’t I.” Grinned Clint.

“Come along then. I am also tired. I will see you tomorrow Bruce and we can discuss the film further.”

Bruce smiled, “g’night you two.”

They walked in silence to Loki’s room, as they stopped at the door Clint said. “Aren’t you going to invite me in for coffee?”

“If you drink coffee now you will be unable to sleep.” Loki smiled.

“Look Loki, I heard what you said to Bruce. I don’t feel obligated to you, I didn’t then and I don’t now.”

“I know you think that,” Loki sighed. “But you don’t understand.”

“Oh fuck this.” Clint exclaimed and pulled Loki down into a kiss.

The following morning when Tony walked into the kitchen to see Loki sharing his breakfast with Clint, feeding him morsels of food while they tangled their bare feet under the table and grinned at each other like teenagers, he couldn’t help but exclaim. “Oh stop it you two, it’s too early in the morning for that, you’re making me feel sick.”

“Suck it up Stark.” Said Clint, not looking at him.

Tony harrumphed, but was smiling. “I take it you two have finally stopped annoying the hell out of everyone with the sexual tension and have finally fucked.”

“Stark, your language is so vulgar.” Grumbled Loki also not looking at Tony.

Tony laughed, “So you have, I can’t wait to tell everyone.”

“Stark.” Grumbled Clint.

“Tell everyone what?” asked Steve walking into the room, followed by Natasha.

“That these two have finally got it on.” Grinned Tony.

“It’s not really any of our business.” Steve frowned.

“About time.” Was all Natasha said, pushing Steve in to the room.

Bruce just smiled knowingly as he walked into the room, a fact that didn’t escape Tony’s notice. “Hey, don’t tell me you knew about the love birds?” Tony exclaimed.

Bruce only smiled, “maybe.”

“And you didn’t tell me? What happened to science bros?”

“What is going on?” Asked Thor walking in.

“Your brother and bird boy here, the real cupid has been at work.”

Thor frowned, “I do not understand.”

“Thor, buddy,” said Clint a little nervously. “Me and your brother we’re err.” He looked desperately at Loki.

“We are a couple brother.” Said Loki, a little defiantly.

“My brother, Hawk.” Exclaimed Thor beaming before rushing over to pull them both into a hug, nearly suffocating Clint in the process. “I am so happy.”

“Yeah, we got that.” Laughed Clint.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome either here or on my Tumblr (under the same name).


End file.
